


Killing Strangers

by NowSilence



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间线从第二季结束后开始。互攻，但只详写了Miles/Monroe。狗血OOC，脑洞可能有点随性。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> 送给12，没有你就没有这篇文。第一次写这对CP，挺怕把握不好，但是特别开心，因为写这篇文让我重新找到了当初写文的那种感觉，我很感激。

*  
“Good morning, Miles.”  
“Good morning.”Miles揉了揉眼睛，觉得Monroe雪白的牙齿有些耀眼。  
“Bass，早啊。”他从床上坐起，觉得浑身酸痛，特别是……  
“该死的！”他暗骂，“我们做了什么！”他几乎能肯定，不过是吼出来让自己舒服些。  
“嘿，放轻松，伙计。”Monroe捏了捏Miles的耳朵，“昨晚你可不是这样的。”  
回答他的是腹部一记重拳，两人还浑身赤裸着，却在床上扭打起来。  
Monroe刮了记Miles的鼻子：“你知道，这很危险。还是说你还想……”  
Miles用手捂住了Monroe的嘴。  
……  
之后Miles没再来个什么兄弟间的“友好互搏”，他知道结果会是什么，而Monroe对此很高兴，这表现在他眼角眉梢都无法掩饰的笑意。  
“Bass，你能不能，让眼睛嘴巴都回到该在的位置上去？”  
“不能。”Monroe干脆地回道，因此面目器官更扭曲了。  
“好吧，反正不是我的脸。”Miles不再发言。  
Monroe用手指在自己的小胡子上绕圈。他很清楚早上那个扭打的“结果”，他很了解Miles，甚至胜过Miles了解自己——如果有人把他揍倒，他会站起来回得更狠；如果是不想做的事，他会以更意想不到的方式拒绝。所以那是Miles想要的，尽管他现在浑身都散发着不乐意，但Monroe就是知道，那更像被揭穿后的窘迫。  
“今天是新兵入伍的日子，说好去看的，可我们已经迟了。”Monroe开始催促Miles更换熟悉的制服。Miles赤裸的手腕上，M烙印清晰可见。他完全不记得这件事，如果没有Monroe提醒的话。  
他的脑子里到底都在想些什么？  
门罗共和国的重建虽然历经种种磨难，但已总算有了当初的样子。Miles仍旧是个疯狂而严厉的教官，仍旧与Monroe形影不离。当然关于他们的流言从未停歇过。共和国的总统与将军同床共枕，日夜厮混。Monroe的眼神总是专注而炙热地黏在Miles身上，但据说Miles在床上未必如青天白日那般神勇……  
下属们都不是瞎子，久而久之这已经成为默认的事实，Monroe和Miles是一对。倘若你够胆，可以尝试勾引其中一个试试。

Miles来办公室找Monroe，士兵很自觉地退了出去。关门时或许是速度太慢，没来得及藏住裸露在外的笑意。  
“怎么回事？”Miles脱口而出。  
Monroe传递了一个疑问的眼神。  
“那个士兵，他在笑什么？”  
“天知道，你怎么突然对我办公室里的人感兴趣了？”  
“毕竟这么重要的地方，当然要多注意了。”Miles歪了下头。  
Monroe嘴角微弯：“所以你承认对我感兴趣了？”  
“……”  
“为什么不回答，那我就当你在默认。”  
“Hey，”Miles拍了一记Monroe的脸，“你还想挑衅，可惜我不会奉陪。”  
Monroe一步步走近，眼睛里似乎蕴含着泪水般闪闪发光。 _该死的，为什么他好像随时随地就能哭出来？从小到大，始终如此。_ Miles对这样的Monroe从来无法招架，他不清楚自己在哪个环节出了差错。  
“我们今晚去看Charlie吧，好久不见了。”  
“看Charlie？”Monroe点点头，“我倒是想看看Rachael。”

“Hi，Miles，Monroe.”Charlie给了他们一人一个热情的拥抱。  
“你妈妈呢？”Miles问道。  
“厨房。”  
Miles径直往厨房走去，Monroe慢慢跟在后头。  
“你们来了。”  
厨房里有两个人，而和他们率先打招呼的，是Ben。  
“你怎么了，Miles？”Ben走过来拥抱了自己的弟弟，显然对他们的来访非常高兴，而Miles不是，他板着一张脸，没有回应哥哥的拥抱。  
他很快离开厨房，把Monroe拉到一旁发问：“怎么回事？为什么Ben会在这儿？”  
“你紧张什么？汗都出来了。”Monroe道，“这是Ben的家，他当然在这儿，有什么问题？”  
很大的问题。  
Miles撑着双腿坐下来，有什么硬东西抵着他的屁股，他用手去摸，是把枪。  
“杀了Ben，用这把枪。”Monroe握住Miles的肩膀，“我知道这是你想要的。”  
“你他妈在胡说什么！”Miles把枪给扔了，“我怎么可能……怎么可能去杀他呢？”  
“哦，那你倒不记得曾经一把火烧死他了。”  
“你怎么知道？”Miles抬起头，“你是谁？”  
“Sebastian Monroe，显而易见。”  
Miles抓住Monroe的手腕，翻过去仔细观察那个M的烙印，然后松开手。  
“我不认为现在还有什么隐瞒的必要。”  
“隐瞒？你觉得我在你面前能藏得住秘密？”Monroe回应得很急切。  
Miles看了Monroe一眼：“我不知道。”  
他感觉不到和Monroe的惺惺相惜了，这很可怕。多年以来，这已是融入他们骨血的东西，如今却莫名其妙地消失，这让他有种不好的预感，面前的人，很可能不是Monroe。  
Miles站起身，朝门口走去。  
Monroe在他身后说道：“你在我脑子里，出不去了。”  
但Miles没有回应，无论如何，他都不想再呆在这儿了。他现在只想快点回去，好好睡上一觉，免得再做出什么无可挽回的事情来。  
可是他竟然找不到门了，每一个可能出现门的地方，都只是下一个房间的部分。这太诡异，像在迷宫中游荡，早晚要疯。  
他重新回到了刚才的地方，因为突然想到了什么。  
Miles和Monroe面对面，他在想，哪里可以搞到一条蛇？他闭上眼睛，集中自己的意念，只想着蛇。再次睁眼，他看到了蛇，但他和Monroe，没有一个人消失。  
“你果然还记得，和Monroe有关的任何一个小细节你都不会放过。”“Monroe”开口道，现在他的眼神表情完全变了。Miles刚才的试验证明，眼前人确实不是真正的Monroe。  
“他在哪儿？”Miles问道，“你到底想做什么？”  
刚才他猜测这种诡异的情况可能是由于Monroe被纳米机器人附身了，Aaron曾经和他说过，再联想到Monroe说自己在他脑子里就可以解释了。那么他在Monroe的脑子里肯定会有一定支配性，会不会有一种可能，他想要做的事情，可以传递给Monroe达成？毕竟对方曾许诺愿意为他做任何事。可是现在的结果显而易见，那个人不是Monroe。  
“如你所见，成全你们。”那个人回答。  
“我们不需要。”Miles不屑道。  
“可惜在这里，我就是Monroe，你控制不了我，因为你无法控制脑子里的宝贝Bass。”  
“闭嘴！等等……你刚才说我无法控制脑子里的Bass？”  
“抱歉，刚才骗了你，这是你的梦境。”  
“啊！”Monroe发出一声惨叫，出乎意料地倒了下来。在他背后的是Rachael，而她手中的枪还在冒烟。

**  
Miles感到有什么东西在抽打着他的背部，如同隔靴搔痒。他的双手被吊起，怀抱大开，眼睛却被蒙着，所以别的感官更加敏锐。他扭动起来，企图引起对方注意。  
“Welcome, Miles.”  
是Bass，他该知道的。现实中的对方不会这么对他，所以还是梦境。  
“听着，Bass，放开我，我们需要谈谈。”  
“我不是在帮你‘弹’吗？”  
“我不想要。”  
“你想。”Monroe把掸子重重按在Miles背上，“你还记得我们去找Frank那次吗？不得不说现在你的这个想法太大声，已经吵得我控制不住自己了。你知道，我是在你脑子里。”  
“你在撒谎！”Miles说道，“那为什么我无法控制你？”  
“因为我比你想象得还要强大，在你内心深处扎根。你醒不来了，Miles，我是你一直无法摆脱的黑暗深渊。”  
“Bass，我要杀了你。”  
“我不认为你能下得了手。”Monroe脸上的自信Miles不用看就能想象出来。  
然而Miles手上突然多了一把刀。  
“Miles，你在开什么玩笑！”现在Miles能用肉眼看见Monroe了，身上的束缚消失，他转过身。  
“你说得对，我根本杀不了你。”Miles苦笑，“所以，Plan B.”  
Miles一刀捅进了自己的心脏。

***  
“Miles！Miles！谢天谢地你终于醒了！”  
Miles枕在Monroe的大腿上，他不确定眼前的人是否仍是他心魔，或许永远都是，而那又如何？  
“我只想说，很高兴又见到你了，Bass。”

**断电后十七年 爱达荷某处小木屋**

Monroe发现Miles傻站在门口，遂报以一笑。Miles有些窘迫，踱进屋子幽幽冒出句：“好香。”  
“刚猎的兔子。”Monroe凑近闻了闻，继续道，“这回终于能安心吃肉了，上次还没烤完，我就被抓走了。”  
“哪一次？”Miles对自己不知道Monroe的这件事感到紧张，Monroe马上便察觉到了，定定地把眼神锁在Miles身上。  
他的声音比往常更低哑，但不低落：“就是我被宣判注射死刑的那次。”  
Miles的瞳孔收缩了一下，那段记忆对他来说酸涩无比，黯淡无光，幸运的是Monroe还活着，而他们仍在一起。  
“好了。”Monroe轻快地召唤，撕下一块兔肉，“尝尝熟了没？”  
Miles就着Monroe的手吞下那块肉，舌尖扫过对方的手指，直到他反应过来，它们还在他的口腔里。Miles头往后退了一下，换来Monroe手指的进攻。  
“舔干净。”Monroe命令道。  
该死，这家伙的嗓音竟让Miles有一阵酥麻的感觉。他已经暗暗握拳，准备揍上去了。但当时他一定是神经错乱，一定是兔肉太香而他又饿得神志不清，所以该揍的拳头变成了按住后脑勺的助力，Monroe的手指被Miles一把抽出来，取而代之的是唇舌纠缠。彼此的吻技都很娴熟，而这并非他们的第一次。  
Miles有些狂热地追逐着Monroe的舌头，要把它包裹起来，翻搅折磨。他还记得梦境里被掌控的感觉，比他想得还要深重。  
所以他现在是在干什么？企图证明自己能凌驾于Monroe？简直愚蠢可笑！  
Miles退开了，Monroe意犹未尽地舔唇。  
“怎么停下了？”Monroe捏住Miles的下巴，“你的老二不疼吗，嗯？”  
Miles拍开他的手：“你又知道了？”  
“我就是知道。”Monroe站起，很快把T恤扯下来，而后面对面坐到了Miles腿上。他脱掉对方的衣服，解开对方的裤子，还有自己的。他把两人的阴茎贴在一起，然后不住摩擦。  
“我曾经想过，在我们的老二上烙印M。”  
“你这个变态的疯子。”Miles咒骂道。  
“你不觉得很酷很罗曼蒂克？”  
“你脑子里都是屎吗？操，滚远点！”Miles开始挣扎，两人的阴茎摩擦得更激烈，不断产生的激流将他的欲望撩拨起来。Monroe隔着T恤按压着Miles的乳头，他能感到内里的充血挺硬，如同性奋的下半身。Miles发现Monroe再次站起，接着他看到对方的手指往后方伸去。Monroe在给自己潦草地扩张。  
“我来让你更硬。”他的嗓音让Miles耳膜发痒，还没做好心理准备，就被一片柔软紧致的内壁箍紧了。他在对方的穴道里，随着对方的动作挤压戳刺，手不自觉捏上了Monroe的腰。  
“你就这点能耐？”Monroe拍了拍Miles的脸，“不要告诉我你是在走神！”  
他边说边剧烈骑动颠簸，突然就感到双腿发软，险些跌在Miles怀里。是对方朝上强有力的顶弄正巧戳到了他的敏感点。Monroe低头咬上Miles的嘴唇，扯下一抹血腥。  
“我想走神的是你，接下来就别想骑骆驼了。”Miles回击，猛地朝方才的位置又往上顶了数下，Monroe一阵痉挛，几要招架不住。他掐住Miles的脖颈大力摇晃，嚎叫出声。他要到了，比想象得快，但他不惊讶，因为对象是Miles。他的精液悉数喷在了Miles和自己身上，慢慢往他们下身的结合处滑动。  
Monroe用手指沾了白浊，然后在Miles胸口写了一个大大的M。对方的滚烫阴茎还在他后穴深处，Miles把他向上抱了抱，按着臀部开始了下一轮进攻，很快Miles也高潮射精，白浊溢满Monroe的穴道，又从大腿根部流下来。他同样用手指蘸取精液，在Monroe胸口画了一个大大的M。  
他们之后又干了很多次，变换着体位互相操，连什么时候睡过去都忘记了。

**断电后十五年 门罗共和国**

深夜，睡眠时分。Monroe躺在床上闭眼假寐，他知道有人潜进了自己的卧室，手不动声色地摸到枕头底下的那把枪，睁眼，动手。一声枪响，他感到温热血液喷溅在自己脸上。那一刻Monroe看清了黑影的面目，闻到了熟悉的气息，是Miles！  
他发出声嘶力竭的痛嚎。

Monroe从床上弹起来，浑身汗湿。他曾以为只有被蛇追赶才能醒来，原来那和亲手杀死挚友的作用是一样的。不，可怕得多。  
不久前Miles还曾在他午夜梦醒时兀立床前，用枪指着自己，相见的快乐被杀气扼得干干净净。但Miles没有开枪，Monroe很清楚他不会。  
Miles为什么要杀他？今夜这个可怕的梦又代表了什么？或许当与Miles对立时，Monroe真的有一刻动了杀意。他太想念Miles，留住对方的办法也越发极端。现在他就是一只快撑爆的气球，倘若有人来给他扎一针，便可解脱了。  
可是他明白，只有Miles能帮他做到，连他自己都无法控制。  
Monroe没有一刻不后悔当时放走了Miles，可他也明白，Miles想要逃离自己的决心无法阻止，在违背自己和对方的心意之间，他总会选择前者。

**断电后十七年 爱达荷某处小木屋**

争吵对他们已经是家常便饭。有时候连口角都省却，直接用拳头解决。就像现在，Monroe双手抓住Miles的衣领，怒目圆睁。一头卷毛好似要爆开，杂乱地黏连在头皮上。Miles俯视这头顶，觉得Monroe该好好洗头了。  
然而他们并没有进行任何有意义的对话，只是眼神对视，无声交谈。Monroe突然仰头，就着这个姿势吻上了Miles的唇。  
Miles瞪大双眼，不知如何反抗，或许根本不想反抗。直到这个温和的嘴唇接触让他们彼此都要窒息才得到释放。Monroe露出雪白的牙齿，笑容迷惑人心，接着他揍了Miles一拳，这让对方摸不着头脑。  
“你小子发什么疯？”Miles吼道，朝对方扑过去，如常的扭打。最后以Miles抓着Monroe的头发去洗头为结。谁也没提那个小插曲。

回到过去并不容易。对于Monroe来说，身边所有人皆离他而去，他的家人只剩下儿子，但他都放弃了。他对Miles的执念超越一切，生命，还有时间。  
Monroe很嫉妒，那些亲近Miles的人，同时他又有种自信，没人比他们更亲密。他们人生的大半日子都厮混在一起，呼吸着同一片空气，没有秘密。或许只他以为，即使彼此有秘密，掩藏也是为了对方着想。他们太熟悉彼此，每一处弱点和软肋，以此互相钳制，纠缠不清又很病态。  
“你们两个在一起的时候，理智根本为负数。有个问题困扰了我很多年，你们究竟是怎么一起建立门罗共和国的？”Tom那家伙曾这样问过，他把Connor给带走了，不如说是Monroe自己把儿子推向了对方。

Monroe的手指转动着他的小胡子，那是一个暗示，Miles知道。他只是不禁想，这次他们将要面对的又是什么呢？蛰伏在爱达荷地表下的又是怎样的诡异力量？但是他和Miles，他们仍旧在一起，没有什么比这更好了。  
夜深了，他们睡在彼此身边，安心而愉悦。没人注意到从窗户里飞进的萤火虫，起初是零星几只，逐渐密集，把整个屋子都照得灯火通明。

END

 

2015.2.3


End file.
